


Black - Wincest

by giuly666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Dean kills Cole, Dean saves Sam from Cole, Demon Dean Winchester, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Just Demon Dean thoughts when Cole answers Sam's phone, Just a bloody little One-Shot, M/M, Possessive Dean, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Just Dean's thoughts when cole answers Sam's phone in 10x01 and a different outcome of the episode.





	

**Black - Wincest**

I’m driving the car, not having a real destination in mind. My phone rings and I pick it up. I read **_Sam_** as the ID and I answer. Let’s hear what Sammy has to say this time.

“I left you an open tab at the bar. Knock yourself out.” I tell him, smirking.

~ Well, hell, I just may take you up on that. ~ a male voice - not my Sammy - says. I stop smirking, my humanity trying to claw me for control. _Sammy’s in danger! _ It screams at me. I don’t care about if he’s in danger, but he is _mine_ and no one else’s.

“And who is this?” I ask. I’m gonna kill Sammy when I meet him. How dare he find another lover?! He belongs to me _._ I’m trying to keep calm, wanting to know who the motherfucker is.

~ Me? Well, I'm karma, brother. ~ he answers me. Sam is the only one who can call me ‘brother’. Does he think he’s being funny?

“On my brother's phone?” I ask him, raising my eyebrows. If there’s someone who can answers Sam’s phone, that’s _me_. I’m his brother, I took care of him since he was a baby. Mom said he was mine, my brother, to protect, to care for, to love, to fuck, to hurt, to kill.

~ On your brother's phone. ~ he answers. I can hear a smirk in his voice. Why can’t I hear my brother? At least they’re not lovers.

“Is he dead?” I ask him, getting angry. If he touches a single hair on _my_ Sammy’s body, I’m gonna skin him alive, then I’ll gut him. _Maybe Sam is alive._ Then if he is, I’m gonna take him with me whether he wants it or not and then I’ll remind him who he belongs to. Then, I’ll give him some of my blood, and he will be the perfect King of Hell, not that little bitch Crowley. I won’t use Sammy like that whore, Ruby, did. I’ll cherish him and I’ll make love to him every night for the rest of eternity. And if someone tries to take him away, I’ll destroy them. I probably have to start with Castiel, that damned angel will probably try to save Sam. Who knows, he probably already took my brother in _our_ bedroom as soon as I was gone.

~ No. Not yet. And as long as you show up where I tell you to show up, your brother will be just fine. ~ he answers me. I get even angrier now, but I don’t accept. He might have already killed Sam or he might have just stolen his phone.

“And how do I know he's still alive?” I ask him. I hear the phone moving on the other side, before I hear the man’s voice.

~ Speak. ~ he says to someone. I listen, not hearing anything but breaths. I then hear flesh hitting flesh and Sam moaning in pain.

~ Aah! ~ he says, pained. Now I’m furious. I’m the only one entitled to hurt him, and this man is really looking for me to skin him. ~ Dean! ~ Sam calls out, causing me to purr in pleasure at hearing my name coming from him. Just like old times, only different. When I’ll take him away from everything, he’s going to be moaning my name every night and every day. My name will be the only one coming out of his mouth. He will only think about me when he’s cumming. I’ll be the only one able to take him, no one will give him pleasure.

~ Proof of life. Got a pen? ~ the man asks me. Are you being serious?!

“No, you listen to me. There's no trade. There's no meet-up. There's no nothing -- except the 100% guarantee that, somewhere down the road, I will find you, and I will kill you.” I promise him, and I’m gonna keep this promise no matter what. Sam is fucking mine!

~ Well, that'll be a cold comfort to your dead brother. ~ he says. This fucker is begging for it.

“I told him to let me go. So, whatever jam he's in now, that is his problem.” I say, and I hope he won’t be dead when I kill this bitch, because then I’m gonna be angry with him too. C’mon Sammy! You’re the second-best hunter in the world!

~ Yeah, well, I'll be sure to pass that on to him as I'm slitting his throat. ~ the fucker says.

“Yeah, you do that, 'cause he knows me. And he knows damn sure that if I am one thing, I am a man of my word.” I tell him, before hanging up. I’m boiling with rage. I stop the car and look the address, wanting to find this whore and gut him. I find the place and I drive there, finding an old barn. I get down and take out my blade, feeling the mark act up. I want blood as much as it does. I open the doors and see the motherfucker near Sam, who’s tied to a chair, nose bloody.

“Dean!” Sammy calls out.

“How did you…” the bitch says, before I take him by his throat and slam him onto the table, not caring if the weapons on hurt him or not. He groans and tries to move away but I tighten my hold on his throat. I turn to Sammy.

“I’ll deal with you later. Now…” I say, turning back to this idiot. “You really thought you could touch my Sammy, _my Sammy_ , without consequences?” I ask him. He looks at me in confusion. “I’m gonna show you what happens when you touch what’s mine, and that bitch over there” I say, pointing at my brother “is mine.” I tell him. I snap my fingers and the fucker is bound to the table. I pull out my blade and drag it on his chest, cutting both shirt and flesh. He screams but I don’t stop. I cut off the shirt, ripping it away. I then move my blade on his left arm and drag it down, skinning the fucker with no problem.

“Dean! Stop!” Sam says. I turn to him as I’m skinning the man’s chest.

“You shut your mouth! Or is he your lover?! Want him to fuck you?! UH!” I snarl, angry. I snap my fingers and the fucker is now bound to a chair. He’s trembling, blood flowing from the parts where the skin was cut off. “You wanted me to meet you?” I ask him. “Well, here I am!” I tell him, before going to my brother and free him from the chair. I throw him on the ground, before I kneel down and lean over him, practically mounting him. I take down his pants as he tries to get free.

“Dean! No! Stop! Please, Dean!” Sammy says, but I shush him down.

“Oh, c’mon Sammy! Let’s show this fucker who he's dealing with.” I tell him, before I take down my pants and spit on his hole. I enter him, not caring about preparation. He was weak enough to let this idiot catch him. I start fucking him in the earnest, pistoning my hips. I see blood on my dick but I don’t stop. Sammy’s so tight right now.

“Dea- Dean… Please… Stop…” Sam begs me, but I ignore him, feeling an orgasm starting. I move my hand to his member and tug it, making it hard. I then change angle until I find the right spot. He screams, panting. I smirk and start pummeling him to the ground, never changing the angle. I cut my wrist with the blade and bring it to Sammy’s mouth, he tries to move away, but I force him to drink as I thrust into him with strength. He swallows a mouthful, before he starts drinking my blood, filling his stomach with it. I smile at him, satisfied.

“C’mon, Sammy! Be a good boy and drink up! It’s okay, I’m right here. We’ll be the Kings of a new Hell…” I whisper into his ear. His dick is now throbbing as I slam my rod into his tight and clenching hole. I laugh out loud as I cum inside my brother’s ass, filling him to the brick. I tug on his cock and he too cums, before he lies panting on the floor. I grin at him, before I stand up and tug on my pants. I watch as the bound motherfucker stares at us with disgust and horror.

“You’re brothers! Fuck! You’re sick!” he exclaims. I roll my eyes at him, before chuckling.

“First off, Sammy’s mine. Just that. Second, I’m a demon.” I tell him, flashing him black eyes. He reels back but I slash his throat. “And third, only I can watch Sammy as he comes.” I finish, before turning to my baby brother on the ground. I go to him and help him into a kneeling position. I kneel down in front of him and cut the left side of my neck. I cup his face and bring him closer to me. His eyes go from mine to the cut and I nod. “It’s yours, Sammy. And always will be. It’s what you need.” I tell him. He trembles as he leans down and attach his mouth to the cut, sucking the blood. “This is what you need, baby boy. We’ll be Kings. Just you and me. Drink as much as you want.” I say into his ear. He moans and I grin. Just a few minutes and he’ll be ready to go at it again. “It’s okay, Sammy. I’m here. I love you.” I tell him, moving myself over him. "Let’s make our own Hell. It’s just you and me, Sammy. Like it always has been. Like it always will be."


End file.
